German Patent No. DE 43 32 951 A1 describes a ventilated brake disk that has a friction ring and a bearer part connected to the friction ring by connecting elements. The connecting elements are fashioned in particular as pins, bolts, or the like, and are distributed around the circumference of the bearer part. The connecting elements extend into openings in the circumferential wall of the friction ring. In this way, the friction ring is mounted in “floating” fashion on the disk pot. Here, when there is a rise in temperature caused by the braking process, the connecting elements can expand in the radial direction without danger of warping. However, given larger torques there is the danger that, due to the free length of the connecting elements, i.e., due to the distance between the bearer part and the friction ring, the connecting elements can bend, and in the extreme case can become detached from their seat.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 054393 A1 describes a brake disk in which the friction ring and the brake pot are also made of different materials and are connected by connecting elements, in particular pins. In this brake disk, an extension is attached to the two friction surfaces that has a through-going bore or a blind hole bore into which the connecting elements extend. These extensions are connected to the two friction surfaces. This results in a large difference in mass between the friction surfaces and that of the extension. During operation, i.e., during braking, this causes a high temperature gradient between the extension and the friction surfaces. This causes high tension gradients that in the extreme case can cause crack formation in the friction surfaces. In addition, due to the size of the extensions the entry of air into the cooling ducts of the brake disk, situated between the friction surfaces, is impeded.